User blog:ThunderJimmy/My response to childish comments, trollers, haters, raiders, and just outright, everyone on the community who wants to draw players away from this awesome game.
Disclaimer The following blog is only intended for the creator of the blog to express his opinion on some of the negative feedback and comments about the new updates to ROBLOX Galaxy. The user does not intend to insult or offend anyone with his opinion, but rather direct his conversation to ways to help the haters of the game improve, or perhaps, like the game a little more. With that out of the way, thank you for reading the disclaimer, and now, let’s begin. My opinion to the dark side of ROBLOX Galaxy *If you guys have any personal problems with some of the updates added in game by Rcouret or the other admins and higher up staff, then don’t complain about it so much. At first the new content may be your disadvantage, but in the long run, it will be a major advantage. I don’t usually swing the hammer to many people, but for the few that catch my attention, if you have a problem with the game, the staff, or anything else with it, do not discourage people from playing the game, just because of what you believe is wrong and needs to be fixed with it. Just git good at it, improve your weaknesses in game, or just quit. It’s not that hard to get back into your A-game when things go south for you. *I honestly don’t have a reason to be saying what I am saying now, if it weren’t for the fact that something needs to be said, about players who hate the game, because of the event quests that got shut down by ROBLOX by them, or the terrible admins/staff, or even the overpowered ships in game. The game is for everyone to benefit, and like every other game, some of you guys community of players who have played a game may not like the game and sometimes discourage other players from playing something that you find more than just garbage. The point of this ramble, you may ask, is to tell a few of you haters, trollers, and other critics of Galaxy to shut up for one second, and figure out just how exactly you think you won’t get better...when in actuality, you are horribly mistaken. *I love this game, I love the fan base, the wiki, the discord, the community, and everyone else who plays this game and encourages others to play it (and the positive/negative feedback, because you guys have your own personal opinion on it). And I especially love you all a lot, especially because of the contribution you are able to bring to the game (intentionally and unintentionally) through feedback, staff positions, suggestions, and just helping the staff of the game make the game better for you, your friend, and everyone in general. For small issues like “Rcouret needs to grow up and stop being a baby” because someone hates the mothership, honestly, it seems like you, the player/editor who made this comment, is the one that needs to stop being a baby currently. *I honestly am a man of a few words, but when I hear these childish comments like some removed content, or overpowered ships, it makes me wonder how exactly mature, honest, and truthful your comments are, as to your personal goals in game. I will say this once, and ONLY ONCE to the players who do not like this game, and want stuff to be changed for their own personal benefits, at the cost of everyone else’s enjoyment of this game, just shut up, be quiet, grow up, gain some maturity and a backbone or two perhaps. If you don’t want to play the game anymore, just remember, that the door is always on your right, and it’s ALWAYS open for new and old players to the game so you can have some fun. Closing reminder Remember, no one can get worse at this game, not even Gavin can get worse at this game. Everyone will improve...as long as they continue to strive for a better future. So keep on going, and never give up. To the players who I am calling out against to, if you can’t handle this inside the community, then take it outside; also, the door to leave is on your right, you’re welcome to stop playing if you don’t want to continue you know. Category:Blog posts